Glee Club Secrets
by izzie551
Summary: Santana explains the glee club to Dani and later Kurt and Rachel tell Dani about Santana -a series of One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This is set between 502 and 503 **

"Hey Santana, is this your high school glee club" Dani asked as she picked up the photo frame from Santana's bedside table

"Yep that's us after we won at nationals" Santana said smiling as she looked at it

"Who are the adults with you guys" Dani asked pointing to the four adults in the picture

"Oh that's Mr Schuester who was the teacher in charge of glee, that's Miss Pillsbury- Mr Schuester's then fiancée and the school guidance councillor, that's coach Beiste , the football coach and that's Coach Sue , the cheer coach " Santana said pointing at towards the photo.

"Didn't you say your cheer coach hated the glee club and was always trying to destroy it "Dani said looking confused

"Yeah, but Coach Sue is one fucked up lady" Santana replied

"So who are other people is those beautiful red dress and black shirt with red tie I mean I recognised Rachel and Kurt" Dani asked with a smirk on her face

"Well, that's Tina, Mercedes, Brittany… Rory, Puck, Blaine, Berry, Artie, Finn, Sugar, Joe, Me, Mike, Sam, Quinn and Hummel" Santana said as she pointed to the faces in the photo

"Ok so Blaine is Kurt's Fiancé right" Dani asked and Santana nodded " and Rachel was engaged to Finn " Santana nodded again " and Brittany is your ex-girlfriend, and she is bi" Santana nodded once more. " so is Brittany the only person in this photo you have dated" Dani asked curiously

"Nope" Santana replied

"So who else "Dani said

"Puck and I dated a couple of time, I dated Sam for a little bit and I took Finn's virginity and I hooked up with Quinn at Schuester fail of a wedding" Santana said quickly

"Fail of a wedding" Dani asked confused

" Miss Pillsbury ran off after Finn kissed her and Finn was Mr Schue's best man, Schuester was pissed, Brittany said they had a sing off to get over it and I have kissed Finn and I would have run away too, yuck" Santana replied

"Oh so is that all the glee club gossip" Dani said with a laugh

"Not even close my dear, not even close" Santana replied

"So lay it on me babe" Dani said looking back at the photo

"Ok so you know Kurt is engaged to Blaine but he made out with Rachel once when we were all drinking at Rachel's cause her dad's on a cruise and Kurt made out with Brittany once when he was trying to be straight ,ummm after Brittany and I broke up she dated Sam while I hooked up with Quinn, my best friend , Quinn was dating Finn but got knocked up by Puck and Rachel's real mom Shelby adopted the baby and Puck kissed Shelby and I'm pretty sure Mr Schue hooked up with Shelby too but this was before he got engaged to Miss Pillsbury and they got married after regionals this year oh and Rachel dated Puck a couple of times and Kurt once had a crush on Finn but then their parents got married so that got weird quick. Brittany dated Artie for a while even though she thought he was a robot, Artie also dated Tina and Sugar, Rory dated Sugar too. Tina also dated Mike and Mercedes dated Sam and Puck and had a crush on Kurt for a while. And Quinn was dating Finn but Puck got her drunk and they slept together and she got pregnant and Finn thought he got Quinn pregnant from cumming in the hot tub, Quinn also dated Sam and Joe, she dated Joe while she was in a wheelchair after she got in a car crash driving to Rachel and Finns wedding which never happened." Santana said "Oh and Berry once dated the leader of rival glee club Jesse and that didn't go too well but he put in a good word for her to help her get into NYADA and she had a crush on Schuester for a while and Tina had a crush on Blaine and Blaine had a crush on Sam "Santana Finished

"Holy shit "Dani said looking a bit shocked

"Yeah" replied Santana

"Rachel's adopted and has Dads? " Dani asked

"Yeah she has two dad and Shelby was a surrogate for them, she needed the money to make it big on Broadway" Santana said " but she became the coach of a rival glee club the one Jesse was in and after she adopted Beth , Sugar's dad paid her to run a rival glee club at school cause Schuester said she couldn't join the New Directions and Me, Britt and Mercedes joined -we were the Troubletones and we kicked ass but the New Direction beat us at Regional , so we joined the New Directions again"

"Wow Lima, Ohio has everything going on" Dani Joked "are there any video of you in action"

"Berry and Hummel are bound to have some but I'm sure I can entertain you better myself" Santana said leaning in for a kiss

Later that night around the dinner table as they ate "Oh My God "Dani said loudly

"What?" Santana asked looking at her girlfriend slight concerned

"You dated Brittany, Brittany kissed Kurt, Kurt is engaged to Blaine, Blaine kissed Rachel, Rachel was engaged to Finn, Finn had sex with you" Dani Said "wow you guys are so interconnected"

"How does she know about that" Kurt asked glaring at Santana

"She saw my picture of the glee club and asked about everyone and I may have told her told her all the deep dark glee club secrets" Santana revealed

"Santana, what happened in glee club stays in glee club" Kurt replied as Rachel nodded

" No I thinks it's cute to hear about you guys in high school" Dani asked "it's sweet that you guys were all friends in high school and then moved in together once you moved to New York , I wish I had such good friends like that"

"Friends at high school is that what she told you Dani, Friends wow Santana" Rachel said

" Yeah not sure about you Dani but I'm sure your friends didn't call you name such as Lady Lips, Grandma, Prancy Smurf, Wonder Twin, Pretty Pony, Richard Simmons, Gay Winklevii Twin, Porcelain and Lady Elaine Fairchilde" Kurt replied

"Yeah or Dwarf, Diane Warren, Midget, Hobbit, Gayberry, Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell, TV's Blossom, Yentl the Lesbian Matchmaker" Rachel added " and told me I dressed like one of the bait girls on To Catch a Predator or a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish"

"Satan was just the bestest friend ever at high school" Kurt said with a smile

"Santana you really did that" Dani asked looking at Santana, while Santana looked back speechless

"Yeah and she also always go to the yelling place. She has rage because she is from Lima Height Adjacent" Rachel added

"Boo-ya" Santana said

"And while we are one the topic of Santana and her kind word, did she tell you about the song she wrote about Sam- Trouty Mouth "Kurt said

"Instant classic and some of my best work and was way better than My Headband" Santana added

"But remember Kurt she just try to be really, really honest with people when she think that they suck! You know but No one gets it." Rachel said

"I'm not sure what to say" Dani said

"But it's probably due to the fact Santana was called so many name too" Kurt said try to recover

"Yeah Coach Sue called her Boobs McGee, Jugs The Clown, Tweedle-Fake Boobs, Airbags, Sweater Meat, Lady Ta-Ta, Boobs Magoo" Rachel said

"Well if the sweater fits" Dani said looking at Santana chest and then up at Santana who smiled back

"And she did think her name was garbage face until she got to kindergarten" Rachel added

"Really why" Dani asked

"My Abuela called me that, she also try to sell me once but she was also my hero I loved her ruthlessness she is where my abrasiveness comes from" Santana said

"Well she sounds nice" said Dani

"She also disown me when I came out to her and told me some secrets are best kept as secrets," Santana added

"Oh" Dani whispered

"I forgot to added this to my Rachel gossip that's she dated Brody who was an escort on the side and she had a pregnancy scare and wasn't sure if Pablo Escobar or the Pillsbury Dough Turd was the father" Santana said to defuse the situation

"You had a pregnancy scare" Kurt shouted "wait when did you sleep with Finn

"The same time you hooked up with Blaine" Santana said

"And when you hooked up with Quinn" Kurt added

"You slept with Quinn" Rachel asked shocked "is that why Quinn doesn't want to come and visit anymore"

"Yes I slept with Quinn and I don't know why Quinn hasn't been to visit" Santana said

"Wow you guys are so messes up" Dani said with a laugh "I feel like I have learnt so much more about you guys, I mean who know Santana hasn't always been a stuttering mess"

**All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoyed **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Part 1

The night before the NYC crew go to watch Nationals

To say Dani was nervous about her upcoming trip to Philadelphia was an understatement. Dani was joining Rachel, Kurt and Santana's trip to Philadelphia to watch the New Directions at Nationals but the New York Crew were not the only one go to watch Nationals all the other New Direction alumni were going to, up until now Dani had not met any other glee club member with exception of Blaine, Kurt fiancé and she was quite scared to see how people reacted to the fact Santana had moved on from Brittany and she was also scared to meet Quinn Santana's best friend and a two time hook up of Santanas. Rachel is in the middle of Funny Girl stuff and the Philadelphia trip will be a good break from all that craziness but she was also a bit nervous because it would mean seeing people from Lima for the first time since Finns memorial and in some case since his funeral, Kurt had said the performance is a dedication to Finn and was a bit scared of all the memories which were going to be brought up since last nationals Finn and Rachel were engaged and due to get married very soon and now he was gone. "Dani, table 3 is ready to order" one of the other waitress said breaking her out of her trance

"Thanks" she said and made her way to table 3. The rest of the shift went pretty quickly and before she knew it she was heading to Bushwick via her apartment to pick up her bags because they were leaving to Philadelphia early the next morning. Once she arrived at the loft she found Kurt and Rachel had just returning from school and Santana nowhere to be seen. So the three of them started dinner, Dani was in charge of dessert which was pie she got from the dinner. Just as dinner was being put on the table Santana rushed in all sweaty which Dani didn't mind but she saw Rachel pull a face.

"Sorry I am late , dance ran late and I missed the train and had to catch a different one and walk the last couple of blocks" Santana said as she made her way to her room to drop her stuff off but not before planting a kiss on her girlfriends lips which made Dani smile and Kurt and Rachel gag.

"Well hurry up dinner is getting cold" Kurt said

"Calm down Porcelain" Santana replied. Santana's nicknames for people was still something Dani was getting used to while to be honest Santana's bitchiness was something Dani was getting used too but hearing a bit more about her up bring and her Abuela explained a lot.

"Hey Satan be nice, remember we are a happy family" Rachel said

"Zip it Yentl" Santana replied

"Hey guys the more you bicker the colder the dinner is getting" Dani said which shut them up quick and dinner was peaceful as they talked about their days , Santana said she had an audition for a music video, Kurt was busy helping Isabelle at Vogue and of course Rachel had Funny Girl which made Dani feel a little inadequate because she was just working at the dinner and doing a night class.

"Hey Tana, do you know if they yeast-i-stat ad plays in Lima" Rachel asked

"God I hope not" Santana replied

"I like yeast in my bagel but not in my muffin" Kurt and Rachel said at the same time and then busted up laughing as Santana gave them the stink eye

"It was funny, I don't know the first couple of times but not now" Santana replied

"You are aware the Blaine has shared that gem with the glee club" Kurt said

"I know I should of killed that little cabbage patch kid when I had the chance" Santana said as Kurt looked a bit scared for Blaine's safety

"You can't kill Blaine Warbler Tana, if you did who would sing male lead at nationals" Rachel said

"Warbler? I thought his surname was Anderson mean that's what you write all over well everything Kurt" Dani said

"It is Anderson" Kurt said "but before Blaine was in the New Directions and was at McKinley he went to Dalton Academy and was a Warbler"

"So did you meet at competition?" Dani asked

"No they met when we sent him to spy on the Warblers" Rachel said

"And then Kurt went to Dalton, because Karofsky threatened to kill him if he told anyone that he kissed him" Santana continued

"Oh my god Kurt" Dani said "what a psycho"

"Karofsky was once Santana's beard" Rachel added

"Babe, what the hell" Dani proclaimed

"It wasn't my best move ok" Santana said

"So then what happened" Dani asked "I mean you graduation from McKinley"

"I went back to McKinley because I missed everyone" Kurt said

"And we beat the Warblers at regionals" Rachel added

"Then at the start of my senior year and Blaine's junior year he transferred to be with me" Kurt finished

"And he stayed after you left" Dani said "that's sweet"

"He considered going back to Dalton after they broke up because of all the memories but he stayed and thank god for cause the Warblers cheated at sectionals and so the New Directions got to go to regionals in their place" Rachel said

"Did the New Directions not win at sectionals?" Dani asked

"No they only sang one song before Marley passed out from not eating and sleeping in ages" Kurt said

"Yeah because that Kitty bitch had convince her she was fat" Santana said

"Kitty is the one who idolises Quinn, right?" Rachel asked

"Yep and has a poster in her locker which says what would Quinn Fabray do?" Kurt said "that's what Tina told me"

"What would Quinn Fabray do that's a good question she would sleep with her boyfriend's best friend and get knocked up, put the baby up for adoption, have a mental breakdown and join the skanks, text and drive and get hit by a truck resulting in her being in a wheelchair but make a recovery just in time for nationals, go to yale and sleep with her professor "Santana listed

"And hook up with her best friend at her teachers wedding which got called off but they still had a party" Rachel added "But not judgement because everyone hooked up with people at that wedding"

"Wanky" Santana said

"Hey is Sam's new girlfriend coming" Rachel asked

"What as staff chaperone?" Santana said as Dani started coughing as she inhaled her drink

"She isn't staff really, she is a sophomore at college and a trainee nurse I mean McKinley doesn't really hire qualified people for the nurse, remember when Mr Schues ex-wife was the nurse and gave us all Pseudoephedrine and all the mash-ups were cray cray" Rachel said

"Oh god that was so funny and Schuester was so disappointed in us" Santana laughed

"But not as disappointed as the time was got drunk and performed at assembly for alcohol awareness week" Rachel said "And Brittany puked on me"

"That was the same week you made out with Blaine and thought you had turned him" Kurt said laughing

"Fuck me, you guys are so messed up" Dani said

"Gladly" Santana said with a sexy grin

"No" Kurt said "we have to get up at the butt crack of dawn and I actually want to sleep tonight"

"Yeah I agree with Kurt save it for when you have your own hotel room tomorrow night" Rachel agree

"You guys are not fun" Dani said "are you going to get any allow time with my man Kurt"

"Maybe after nationals are finished and before we come back to New York, I will try to snuck off with him" Kurt smiled

"Well make sure I know the sign because I have walked in on you and Blaine before and I am still recovering" Rachel said

"Don't worry diva the feeling is mutual" Kurt replied

"Lumps the clown or the living mannequin" Santana asked

"Both" Kurt replied simply

"I really don't know which one is worse" Santana said

"Well you slept with one of them so" Rachel started

"I know I slept with Finnocence, I was embracing my inner Madonna and going after the younger man" Santana said

"But Finn's older than you" Rachel said

"Yeah will math was never a strong point for Britt" Santana replied

"According to MIT Britt is a math genius "Kurt added

"Yeah well simple math was never a strong point for Britt" Santana said. The gang cleaned up after dinner and made their way to bed due to their early start tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed and of course any mistakes are my own and so let me know what you think and how Dani meeting the New Directions will go **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Spoilers from 504 included

Part 2

The NYC crew arriving at Nationals

The train to Philadelphia left New York at 8am in the morning so Dani, Santana, Rachel and Kurt were all up early in order to get to the station in time. They made it with minutes to share. "Why do we have to catch a train so god damn early lady Hummel" Santana asked

"Because Satan, Mr Schuester asked us to help with finishing touches to the set list" Kurt replied

"So do you know what the glee club is singing" Dani asked

"Um Tina, Artie, Sam and Blaine are singing Why by Rascal Flatts for the first song but I'm not sure what else they are singing" Rachel replied

"But know Schuester there will be one dance-y one and one big group number preferably a song by Journey and he will probably decide it, I don't know the night before the competition" Santana added

"Blaine said 'Why' is being performed like the Gaga's performed Katy , whatever that means" Kurt added

"Do you think any of the young kids will sing solos? Like Marley, Wade, Kitty, Jake and Ryder" Rachel asked

"I don't know maybe" Kurt said

"So tell me about the quote unquote new kids" Dani said "I know you said Kitty was a bitch to Marley "

"well Kitty is a bitch so Quinn and I mixed, Marley is by no means the new Rachel, Jake is just like his older brother, Ryder is pretty much a moaner Finn and that is pretty hard to do and Wade or should I say Unique as he is known on stage is a Kurt/ Mercedes combo" Santana said

"Unique?" Dani asked

"Unique is Wade stage alter ego" Kurt replied

"Well I'm sure these kids love that they are being matched up to New Direction legends" Dani said

"Well it's to add pressure so they don't lose" Santana said

"But they did lose" Dani said with a smirk

"Yeah that's cause Marley let Kitty get into her head" Santana said "first lesson at the school of the next Rachel Berry , fuck everyone else they are just jealous of your talent , I mean Berry put up with the whole glee club hating on her like 95% of the time and she did not care"

"I was on a mission to succeed and I didn't really care as long as I had backup singers to make me sound my best" Rachel said "I had no problem with stepping on peoples toes if I helped me"

"Yeah remember when you thought you wouldn't get into NYADA without more extracurricular activities "Kurt said

"Yeah" Rachel a little ashamed

"What did you do" Dani asked

"Well I needed more extracurricular activities to help me get into NYADA and Mercedes may have got the role of Maria in West Side Story so I decided to run of student class president against Kurt and Britt"

"Wow Rachel" Dani said "so what happened"

"Well I dropped out of the election and then I rigged the election in Kurt's favour" Rachel said

"And then she got expelled for the week and couldn't compete at sectionals which was terrible news because we the New Direction were up against the she-devils that were the Troubletones" Kurt added

"So what happened, wait who won the election" Dani asked

"Britt won and the New Directions bet the Troubletones without the Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell that was and is Miss Rachel Barbara Berry" Santana said

"So how did the Troubletones become the New Directions again" Dani asked

"Well we invite them back and told them they could perform a Troubletones number as a part of our set lists" Kurt said

"And then you were one big happy all singing all dancing family" Dani said

"Yes we were, well as happy as we ever could be" Kurt said

"What year/years are the new kids in" Dani asked

"Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty are all freshman and Wade is sophomore" Kurt replied

"Why was Wade not in the New Directions last year then" Dani asked

"Because he went to Carmel and he was in Vocal Adrenaline" Santana said

"And what you guys poached him" Dani said with a laugh

"No he transferred because Vocal Adrenaline was just using him for his voice and Vocal Adrenaline has a bit of a toxic environment" Kurt replied

"But I suppose it was fair, they got Sunshine from us because hobbit over here was jealous of Sunshine's talent she sent her to a crack house because she told her that is where the auditions were being held" Santana said

"Wow Rachel you are crazy" Dani said

"I am a star and no one will get in my way" Rachel said simply

"Are Marley and Jake still dating , I mean he cheated on her with new me ,Bree but I still thinks it's crazy I mean who would ever think the Puckerman would be the cheater , the Puckerman is usually who you cheat with right Berry" Santana said

"Yes I know Santana I cheated on Finn with Puck but I didn't get knocked up like Quinn did and I'm pretty sure you cheated with Puck lots of times , remember you are like a lizard and need something under you to digest your food" Rachel said

"This is very true TV's Blossom, I am like a lizard" Santana said

"A lizard" Dani asked

"Yes Dee I had something warm underneath me, it helps me digest my food" Santana replied

"Wow babe you make me feel so loved, who knew I was just a digestive aid" Dani said

"Wanky" Rachel said with a laugh with owned her a glare from Santana

"Guy I hate to break up this conversations but we are at the station" Kurt said so the four travellers picked up their belongings and made their way off the train and to the cabs and told the driver the hotels address.

"So when are we meeting the glee club" Santana asked

"After we check in, we may as well head down and surprise them" Kurt replied

"Surprise them "Dani asked

"I may have told Schuester we could be here this afternoon" Kurt replied

"Are you saying we could have not left New York at the butt crack of dawn Lady Hummel" Santana said angrily

"I want to see my man" Kurt said simply

"Come on let's check in and then we can go see Kurt's man" Rachel said. The four of them checked in and made their way up to the their room which were next to each other and almost identical but with the exception that Dani and Santana's room had a king and Kurt and Rachel's had two doubles. They said they would meet back in half an hour so they could freshen up and settle in.

Half an hour later Kurt and Rachel were wait outside Dantana's room a bit scared to knock and face the wrath of an interrupted Santana because they were both aware what had and was occurring in that room. "Should we just text them and go" Kurt asked Rachel quietly and Rachel was about to replied when they heard

"Keep your panties on Hummel , Lets go see your boytoy" Santana said coming out of the room fixing her clothing while Dani was trying to tame her hair but neither looked ashamed

"Let's go before Kurt internally combust" Rachel said and the four made their way to the practise space Mr Schuester had hired in the hotel

"Ready doll" Dani asked Kurt

"Yeah, let's go bitches" Kurt replied which made the girls laugh and they made their way into the practise room and as the door closed all the New Directions looked up to see who it was

"Kurt, babe what are you doing here you said we wouldn't be here until tomorrow" Blaine said excitedly and made his way to his fiancé and pulled him into a hug and a kiss

"Well other half of the Gay Winklevii Twins, Schuester over here asked us to come and lay some of our New York City judgement on your Lima loser asses "Santana said "and it's not just me you have to worry about now because some of my loveliness has rubbed off on Grandma Berry and Lady Hummel over here and if you think NYADA is a loving environment you are dreaming Rachel's dance teacher has a skill for nicknames which is only rivals myself and the anti-Christ herself one Sue Sylvester so Porcelain and Hobbit are now your worst nightmare because they have seen perfection and it sure doesn't match up to what this club has been passing up for music , yeah we heard about Gaga vs Kitty week and you Mr Schuester are not excluded from this"

"I have a question Will "Rachel said and Will nodded "why does Marley get expelled from not being comfortable in exposing her body which you all are all aware of her body image issues"

"Yeah Kitty we are talking about you but we will get to that" Santana interrupted

"As I was saying" Rachel continued " But you were ok when Finn wasn't very comfortable in his tightly whitey during Rocky Horror show or when Artie didn't want to expose himself in the man of McKinley calendar ,Finn didn't expel Artie for that he worked with Artie so he could still be comfortable , so why didn't you make Marley comfortable , I don't know maybe talk to Marley and see what would work for her, if you want to honour Finn and what he brought to glee and should think what would Finn do in this situation because Glee is a Family where you should feel safe not picked on" Rachel end and the everyone just look slightly shocked

"Rachel you make a good point and I did talk to Marley about the situation and you are right Finn would have seen what was really going on and that is why he would have been an excellent teacher" Mr Schuester said

"who are you " Sugar asked looking at Dani

"Well Sugar, glee club this is my girlfriend Dani "Santana said proudly

"Girlfriend but what about Britt" Sugar shouted

"Britt moved on with old trouty mouth right? And didn't they get fake married because of the pending Mayan Apocalypse so I'm pretty sure its ok for Tana to move on "Dani said with a smile

"Boo-ya" Santana said

"Oh can I see if I can identify the rest of you" Dani asked

"Go ahead sweet checks" Santana replied

"So I know Blaine" Dani said with a smile "and by the look of those lips this must be Sam " and Sam nodded " Artie , the human robot and you must be Tina the vampire and clearly you are Sugar daddy's little girl and Joe the human spider head ,so you are all the returning champs so now the fresh meat, Unique Wade, Quinn loving Kitty, Marley miss pass-out at sectionals , Dottie the double crossing cheerio/ Tina's assistant , I got catfished Ryder and that means you are the Scooter riding Puckerman Jake" Dani finished " oh I have heard so much about y'all and I'm very much looking forward to meeting the alumni too, because y'all are fucked up with all your dating and cheating and redating and making out and pregnancy and pregnancy scares"

"Wow Satan, have you been telling stories about us" Tina said

"Only the truth Miss Hag-for-Life" Santana replied

"How about we get onto you guys helping the kids out , we can get to the other advice when the others get here because I am sure Noah and Quinn and the others will also have some words of wisdom" Mr Schuester said

"Ok Schuester , let's hear it then" Santana said and the four New Yorkers took a seat to watch the performance.

**Hope you enjoyed and of course any mistakes are my own and so let me know what you think and how will Britt and the other alumni react to Dani and how else will Finn be honoured at Nationals?**


End file.
